


Liar

by Nilo (adanariawrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanariawrites/pseuds/Nilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's the first thing I ever posted and I'm pretty sure it's full of mistakes. So please, feel free to critizise. English isn't my native language and I really need input to know what I do wrong.</p><p>Thank you very much :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first thing I ever posted and I'm pretty sure it's full of mistakes. So please, feel free to critizise. English isn't my native language and I really need input to know what I do wrong.
> 
> Thank you very much :)

“I love you.” One last kiss; quick and hard, a stolen moment amidst the battle. “It’s all right. I’ll come back.”

A last smile for her, before Alistair gripped his sword tighter and started running towards the archdemon. It began to lash about, he drew aside, raised his sword and cut deep into the archdemons neck. With a loud, painful groan the beast fell down. A last glance at her as Alistair lifted his sword again and he using all his strength left he plunged it in the beast’s head.  
A bright light surrounded them and the world disappeared.

_I’ll come back._

“Liar!” The warden screamed and fell down on her knees, tears were streaming down her face. “You promised me! You promised-“  
  
Her hand stroked the long witted petals of the rose, softly so they wouldn’t break just like her heart. With the other hand, she reached out for the stone, searching for support. It was cold and her fingers followed the engraved words.

 **Alistair**  
**Hero of the fifth blight**  
**Gone but not forgotten**

His face was cold as the stone as she had finally reached him, knowing that something went wrong. He didn’t move, no breath, no heartbeat. The warden clutched his body to hers, screaming his name and begged him to open his eyes, smile at her, anything.  
But he was gone. Gone somewhere she couldn’t follow him.  
  
“It should have been me,” she whispered, “What am I supposed to do without you?”


End file.
